


Awakening

by evisionarts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Reverse Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: Created for the Sterek Reverse Bang 2017. Find theonewiththeeyebrows absolutely fantastic story here: archiveofourown.org/works/11262429 . (Derek's been dreaming of a corsac fox ... )





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theonewithalltheeyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewithalltheeyebrows/gifts).




End file.
